


Sweet Nothings

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Noiz' Good End, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short cute fluffy story detailing Aoba and Noiz's one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys... Sometimes I just feel like writing adorable smut... Sickeningly sweet smut that just... ugh I made myself tear up with this... 
> 
> Have fun!

Aoba sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his boyfriend and a wave of disappointment washed over him at seeing the inside was dark. 

Looked like Noiz was working late again…

It wasn’t the first time, but Aoba didn’t blame the blond for it either. He knew when he had agreed to move to Germany with Noiz that the other would be busy with work. Even though he didn’t run the company he was still pretty high up in the chain of command and therefore his position was extremely important. 

But ever since he moved in with the younger man, he’d gotten used to having him around. He just wasn’t used to being by himself anymore. 

Even though it was dark outside it wasn’t too late. Maybe Noiz was just running a bit late… Aoba hoped that was the case as he slid out of the car and made sure he locked it before moving toward the front door. 

Even though Noiz had told him he didn’t have to work, the blue haired man found himself extremely bored in the house by himself during the day and while he appreciated the blonde’s genuine giving nature and desire to take care of him, he needed something to do…

So he enrolled in school. 

It wasn’t anything huge, just a German language class to help him integrate into the culture a bit better. Just by living there for a year he had already picked up so much from observing and practicing but having an extra outlet to study was also helping a great deal as well. 

Unlocking the door, Aoba entered the dark house and turned on the lights of the foyer and the living room. He sighed as he took off his shoes and set them in the small cupboard they had sitting off to the side of the door before making his way into the living room to set his stuff on the couch. 

“Noiz…?” 

He wasn’t sure why he said his boyfriend’s name. He knew the blonde wasn’t home… 

He sighed in defeat as he moved into the kitchen to grab something to drink when something caught his eye…

It was a note held onto the fridge by a little bunny magnet. The writing was messy and looked like it had been scrawled quickly but it made Aoba smile nonetheless. 

_Sorry I’m late, you’ll probably get home before me. I have a present for you in the bedroom. I’m pretty sure you just got home so go upstairs and open it._

_Happy Anniversary  
Noiz ___

Aoba frowned slightly. That was the other reason he was so disappointed upon arriving home to find no one. It had been a year since Aoba and Noiz had moved to Germany; consequently, it had been a year since they started officially dating.

Setting the note down, Aoba moved toward the stairs and headed for the bedroom. He wondered why Noiz didn’t just wait… He would have prefered the blond give it to him in person. 

Upon entering the bedroom, he saw the box on the bed right away. It was a white box with a bright blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a neat bow. Noiz probably had the people at the store do it for him; that brat couldn’t wrap presents to save his life…

He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to open it though… Maybe he should wait until Noiz came home. But the note had told him to open it now… why though?

Shaking his head, Aoba pulled the box toward him and carefully untied the ribbon. He had no idea what Noiz would have gotten him. He hadn’t hinted that he wanted anything in particular. He would honestly have just been happy with having Noiz with him. 

Lifting up the lid of the box, he stared at its contents and pulled them out. It was a new suit… Wait, a suit? What kind of a gift was that??

Not that it wasn’t nice but it wasn’t something Aoba thought would be given as an anniversary gift. 

The suit was black and the fabric felt entirely too expensive for something he’d feel comfortable wearing. But he knew that Noiz spared no expense for him so why would he start now? 

As he unfolded the suit jacket to take a better look at it, he noticed another note fall from it’s folds. He picked it up from the bed and unfolded the paper; that same hasty scrawl meeting his gaze. 

_I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t your Anniversary gift. Hopefully you did what the first note told you and opened this right as you got home. I want you to put this on and wait for the car to pick you up. It will be there at 9pm_

Aoba was a bit taken aback by the note. He had not been expecting that at all… So Noiz had planned something for them? Well, obviously; he had the evidence on the bed and in his hand. 

He could already feel his throat tighten as his eyes started to feel a bit moist than they had a moment before. Shit, he couldn’t start crying already… The night hadn’t even started yet.

Aoba glanced at the clock, noting it was 7pm. He had two hours to get ready; plenty of time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He had no idea why he felt so nervous. It wasn’t like he was going on a blind date or something. This was his boyfriend, the man he loved, his best friend… 

The blue haired man sat in the car that had picked him up at 9pm sharp. He had never seen a car like it in person. It was a very old style; if he remembered correctly, Noiz had called it a Duesenberg? 

HIs heart sped up as the car pulled up to the curb of a hotel and Aoba wasn’t sure whether to roll his eyes or not… It was just like Noiz. 

But the night had already been full of unexpected things, maybe this was too?

Apparently he was correct. Instead of stopping at the front of the hotel, the driver continued past it and turned the corner to go around toward the back and pulled up to a small walkway. 

 

Aoba’s eyes widened as he looked at the walkway. It was lined with the most beautiful hanging light fixtures he had ever seen. They reminded him a little bit of the paper lanterns during the Autumn festivals in Japan but these were different; more intricate. 

He wasn’t sure, but he suspected they were not part of the hotel. He had not seen them anywhere else as they had driven around the building to get to where they were now. 

The door opened for him and the blue haired man stepped out,thanking the driver politely before moving toward the walkway, the hanging lights illuminating the path for him. 

He noticed a small table at the start of the walkway and a white card was placed on top of it, his name written on the outside in Noiz’s usual handwriting. 

Upon opening the card, he found a photo inside. It was of the two of them when they had first moved into their new home. It was winter at the time and snow had been falling heavily. Aoba remembered fondly how it had been his first time experiencing snow and how excited he was. 

Noiz had, of course indulged his excitement and they had spent hours outside until they were too cold to even move anymore. 

The photo showed the two of them, Aoba smiling as Noiz leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss against the blue haired man’s cheek. It had been an unexpected photo as Noiz had suddenly taken it with his Coil. It was completely candid but he could see how incredibly happy the two of them were. 

Setting the photo down carefully, he picked up the card once more and began to read what was inside. 

_It’s hard for me to start this… I know I’m usually pretty good with stuff like this but for some reason, I find it easier to say these things to you than it is to write them down. I think it’s mostly because I love seeing your face when I tell you that I love you, or that I think you’re beautiful… You always look embarrassed for a moment but then you get this… smile. It’s something that I noticed first about you. When I first walked into Heibon, you were just doing your job but I felt like that smile was only for me. It was so beautiful; you were so beautiful…_

_I have to admit, when I first met you , I never would have begun to think that we would end up here like this. I mean, I kind of broke into your house and everything... I figured my chances were pretty slim of getting to be with you after that._

_But something that you don’t know. I think I loved you even back then. Of course I wasn’t aware of it then and the feelings did scare me. But after being with you like this and getting to spend so many wonderful days with you… I know that it was what I always wanted._

_I was kind of surprised you had agreed to come to Germany with me. Of course I acted confident, as I do… but inside I was scared shitless of you saying no and us never seeing each other again. I didn’t even want to contemplate that._

_I have loved every day and every second we’ve been together through this journey and I want to have just as many awesome years together with you._

_I don’t know if you know this, but you saved me Aoba. I’m not just talking about what happened in Oval Tower… but my life was meaningless before you. You broke all my defenses and it took me so fucking long to get those up that I was a bit floored by how quickly you were able to do it; and it was all just from that smile…_

_Don’t ever stop smiling, Aoba._

_I love you_

_Noiz_

Aoba was openly crying by the time he had finished the card and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. That had hit him so hard, he hadn’t been expecting that…

Feeling his body practically shaking, he moved forward, taking the card and photo with him. 

He continued down the walkway and eventually reached an even more incredible sight at the end. A gazebo decorated with the same kind of hanging lights all over it. Its soft amber glow illuminated everything beautifully but he didn’t even pay much attention to that… 

No, what he was looking at, was Noiz… the blond was standing in front of the lighted gazebo, dressed incredibly nice as always. His suit was a deep navy blue but Aoba really had no concerns with how nice his boyfriend looked. That was the last thing on his mind. 

Noiz watched as Aoba approached and he felt his stomach tighten. It wasn’t that he was nervous, but he could tell that Aoba had been crying. Maybe he had gone a bit overboard with the card.. but it had been how he felt and he wanted the older man to know exactly how he felt. 

The blond began to move forward as well, meeting Aoba halfway and pulling the shorter man into an embrace. He could feel Aoba cling to him immediately and felt he other’s body shaking. 

Noiz pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend, the love of his life… and it almost made him fucking cry… He loved this man so much… 

“Happy Anniversary, Aoba.” 

The blue haired man felt the tears well up again and he let them spill from his eyes, not even caring anymore. Noiz had seen him cry enough times that it really didn’t embarrass him much anymore. 

“God, I love you Noiz… How did you even do this?” 

“I had other people do it for me.” Noiz smirked and lenaed forward to press a to Aoba’s lips. “I just wanted to do something memorable.” 

“Well I think you’ve done it.” Aoba let out a small laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn’t want to let go of Noiz; he would be content if he could just cling to his boyfriend for the rest of the night. 

The blond pulled back completely, keeping a hand interlaced with Aoba’s as he led the older man into the gazebo where a table had been set up for them. 

Aoba sat down as Noiz moved around to the other side of the table, sitting down as well. He had gotten the courtyard of the hotel reserved just for this occasion and he made sure that no one would be disturbing them. 

He was still a bit overwhelmed with everything and he took a sip from the champagne glass that had been set down in front of him by a waiter. “Are we the only ones out here?” 

“Mhm… just you and me.” 

Aoba chuckled slightly as he couldn’t help but keep his gaze fixated on his boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe that his life with him was real sometimes. How could he even be so lucky? 

“You said in your card that you never could have imagined you’d have such strong feelings for someone else… that it wasn’t like you. When you came back after being gone for three months… it was hard to get used to you like this.” 

“I wanted to show you that I could take care of you. I wanted you with me so much. I knew that I had to show you I could be like this.”

Aoba smiled and took another sip of his champagne. “You know… I would probably have still been with you even if you didn’t change yourself for me. No, you didn’t really change yourself… I guess you just grew up?” 

“Something like that.” Noiz smirked and never took his eyes away from those beautiful amber colored orbs. “You always used to tell me I should do that.” 

The waiter returned shortly after with their food. Aoba really payed no attention to the meal; even though it was amazing and wonderful, all he cared about was the man sitting across from him. 

It didn’t take them long to eat and Aoba was on his third glass of champagne by the time they had finished. Needless to say he was more or less completely relaxed. 

Once they had finished, Noiz stood and took Aoba’s hand once more, pulling the smaller man to his feet and pressed a kiss to his mouth once more. “Ready to continue this?” 

“Continue? You mean at home?” Aoba was just on the verge of tipsy, his mind wasn’t really that sharp any longer but at least he was coherent enough to not embarrass himself. 

Noiz just chuckled and slid an arm around Aoba’s waist, leading him to the hotel entrance. 

Aoba understood immediately and he felt his stomach tighten as they entered the warmth of the hotel’s lobby. Apparently Noiz already had the room key as they headed for the elevators, bypassing the check in desks altogether. 

The doors had barely slid closed before their hands and mouths were on each other. It wasn’t frenzied by any means; instead, it was slow and drawn out. LIke the two of them wanted the kiss to last forever. 

The elevator ‘dinged’ and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, Noiz leading the way down the hall toward their room. 

Aoba’s stomach still felt uneasy as they entered the large suite. He wasn’t sure why he felt as nervous as he did… It wasn’t as if they’d never had sex before. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time they’d had sex in a hotel. Although, he’d rather not think too much about aht experience…

“What’s wrong?” 

Aoba snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the question being asked as arms wrapped around him. 

“Nothing’s wrong… I guess I’m just excited. I mean… I kind of thought…” He hesitated, not wanting to say what had just been on the tip of his tongue.

“You thought I’d be working through our anniversary… I’m surprised you didn’t expect something like this from me.” Noiz pulled Aoba toward the bed, no pretences needed. In his mind, the romantic dinner was enough of a prelude. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m just happy to be with you.” Aoba let Noiz remove his jacket as well as his shirt, making short work of the buttons. He could already feel his body heat up and they had barely done anything yet. It must have been due somewhat to the alcohol in his system. 

He let out a slow breath as Noiz’s hands moved over his now bare torso, his fingertips brushed over his stomach and chest, before sliding the shirt off of the smaller man’s shoulders. 

The blond moved forward to kiss Aoba again, their tongues immediately intertwining together as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers working the buttons of his own shirt, eventually leaving both of their upper bodies exposed. 

“Noiz…” His boyfriend’s name came out of his mouth breathlessly as a small whimper and he honestly had never heard himself sound like that before. It was like they had never done this before. It felt so new and exhilarating. 

All he wanted was to be touched by those hands and kissed by those lips all over his body. He began to shake slightly with the thought and the images that sprang to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t even notice that Noiz was backing them up toward the bed until he was being gently pushed down onto his back, the taller blond moving to the fastening’s of Aoba’s pants. 

Making quick work of them, Noiz removed them and the older man’s underwear from his body, exposing his boyfriend’s stiff length. It didn’t take much to get Aoba hard, the blond wasn’t at all surprised how quickly his body was reacting to him. 

His hands were immediately on the exposed skin, moving anywhere he could touch; thighs, hips, stomach, chest… HIs mouth soon followed, tracing the pattern he had made with hi hands. loving every single sound he was pulling from the man beneath him. 

Aoba’s back arched as the blonde’s tongue moved along a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh and he felt his cock pulse at the sensation. HIs hand immediately moving into his boyfriend’s blond locks as he gripped them gently, encouraging the other to continue. 

Pulling away, Noiz moved further up onto the bed as he lay down on his back next to Aoba, his fingertips brushing over the other’s arm. “Come here baby... “ 

Turning onto his side, the older man sat up and placed his hands on the blonde’s waistband. “Don’t you think these should go first?” 

Noiz smirked and placed his hands behind his head. “Go for it…” 

Aoba hesitated for a moment, not really expecting the blond to have said that. Nevertheless, he moved his hands to his boyfriend’s pants and worked on the fastenings before he began to inch the fabric down Noiz’s thighs. Of course the younger man was already rock hard, he’d probably been like that since dinner… 

He took in the sight of Noiz as he lay stretched out for him on the large bed. His pants were still halfway on his legs but Aoba really didn’t care about that. All he could focus on was how incredibly hot his boyfriend looked right then. 

Noiz watched Aoba’s expression and couldn’t help but feel incredibly turned on by how he was effecting the older man. He always loved to watch Aoba’s reactions to his words as well as his touch. 

“You just gonna stare at me all night?” 

Aoba’s almost trance like state was broken and he focused on Noiz’s face once more before leaning down to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Their mouths moved slowly against each other. So far neither were rushing anything, taking their time to just feel each other. 

Noiz slipped his tongue inside Aoba’s mouth as his hands moved to the blue haired man’s slim waist, gently putting pressure on him to move on top of the blond. 

The older man moved his body as Noiz wanted and straddled his boyfriend, his mouth never leaving the younger man’s as he settled on top of him. He moaned as he felt the blonde’s hands drift down from his waist to caress Aoba’s ass, his hips slowly moving against Aoba’s. 

Noiz’s hands were soft and gentle as they moved over the older man’s body. He could feel the heat rolling off of his boyfriend as they continued to kiss and move against each other. LIttle whimpers escaped Aoba and it made Noiz even harder as he pulled his mouth away for a moment. 

“I love it when you’re on top of me like this… feeling your dick against mine… fuck you feel so good…” He pushed his hips up in emphasis, causing another moan to escape Aoba and he felt his boyfriend’s nails dig into his upper arms. 

“You feel good too… you always feel good.” Aoba buried his face in the blonde’s neck, placing small kisses along the slightly salty skin. His own hips were moving as well, needing and loving the friction they were causing against each other. They were still moving slowly; although at that point, it was more Noiz controlling the pace. Aoba would have had no problem speeding things up a bit. 

Turning his head, Noiz pressed his lips to the side of Aoba’s head. “I can tell you’re getting impatient... “ He chuckled slightly. “Usually I’m the impatient one… you must want me bad…” 

Aoba could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the words but tried not to let it show as he sat up, sitting on his boyfriend’s thighs. “Can you blame me? Plus, I think I’m a little drunk...” 

 

Noiz laughed lightly as he pulled the older man down again, his hands continuing to wander over that soft skin. “You’re so incredibly cute… I love you.” 

“Noiz… stop teasing… you haven’t even touched me yet.” Aoba pouted slightly and sat up once more, reaching behind him to dig inside the pockets of his boyfriend’s pants before pulling out the lubricant he had stored there. Sometimes the blond was just so predictable. 

“What are you talking about? I have my hands all over you right now, baby…” Taking the lube from his boyfriend, Noiz uncapped it and poured a bit into his hand. “Or are you talking about something specific?” 

“Stop… you know what I’m talking abou- aaahh mmmm.” Aoba’s muscles tensed as that hand gripped his cock, feeling the touch he wanted so badly all night. 

Noiz smirked as he moved his hand up and down; the lubricant making his movements smooth and fluid. “This what you wanted?” 

Aoba could only nod as he moaned, his hands rested on Noiz’s stomach as his hips thrust up into that incredible touch. 

“Noiz… I want you so bad…”

“Don’t worry baby, I got you…” Removing his hand from Aoba’s length, the blond gently pushed the blue haired man off of him and rolled the both of them over, Aoba now on his back as Noiz hovered over him, kicking off his pants the rest of the way as he moved back over the other. 

 

Aoba’s breathing was labored as he reached up to pull Noiz further down on top of him, wanting to feel that weight on his chest, feel his boyfriend’s body pressing down against him. 

He wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist as he met the younger man’s lips, his tongue immediately overtaking the kiss, as he could still taste the champagne they had drank earlier. The sound that escaped him next was something he had never heard himself make before. It was full of desperation and just pure need and it only intensified when he felt his boyfriend’s cock at his entrance. 

Noiz had quickly slicked himself up before he began to push inside. They had done this so many times that there was no need to prep with fingers anymore. There was still resistance but he made sure there was not a flinch of pain on Aoba’s face the entire time he was pushing inside. 

“Oh god Noiz…” Aoba’s legs tightened further around Noiz and his back arched as he pushed back against the intrusion. 

“Feel good?” Noiz was now fully inside his boyfriend and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Aoba’s lips. 

“It feels so good…” Aoba was too lost in the pleasure to even think about being embarrassed by his boyfriend’s dirty talk. The blond could never resist a chance to say sweet dirty nothings during sex. While he had gotten used to it over the past year, they never failed to embarrass him still. 

Aoba’s hips shifted, moaning into his boyfriend’s neck as he felt the blond pull out a bit before moving back inside, starting a slow rhythm. 

“Baby… you don’t need to be gentle with me…” The older man continued to push his hips against Noiz, not in the mood for slow and careful. It wasn’t often he was this turned on; not that Noiz didn’t stir up that wonderful heat in him whenever they were together… but the combination of everything from that night had culminated into a pure need that Aoba wasn’t really used to.

 

Noiz said nothing for a moment, only smirking knowingly as he continued his painfully slow pace. After a few more slow thrusts he began to move his hips a bit more forcefully, loving the way Aoba’s arms and legs tightened around him. 

“But you love it when I’m gentle don’t you? When I move slow inside of you… make you feel everything…” Noiz’s voice was low and sultry as always during sex as he still kept his pace the same, his thrusts becoming more intense with each moment that passed. 

Aoba didn’t answer, he was entirely too wrapped up in the incredible feeling of Noiz moving inside of him. HIs moans spilled from him freely, unrestrained as he clung to his boyfriend almost desperately. 

Smirking at the lack of answer, Noiz stilled his movements, pulling a disappointed sound from his boyfriend as the blue haired man looked up at him with a look of almost something akin to betrayal. 

“Noiz… what the hell…?”

“I want you to answer me.” The blonde’s smirk never left his face as he remained still. He could feel Aoba’s passage clench around him rhythmically and he felt nails digging into his back. “You want me to keep going right?” 

Aoba panted as he felt his cock pulse with every word that spilled from his boyfriend’s mouth and it was almost too much to handle. “Shit.. I love it when you’re gentle, I don’t care how you do it, anything you do feels so good, Noiz…. please, just keep-”

Aoba’s words were cut off for the umpteenth time that night by Noiz’s mouth as the younger man began to move within his boyfriend once more. His thrusts were deep and a bit faster than they had been previously, his hips slamming against Aoba’s ass, the sound of their bodies coming together seemed overly loud in the otherwise silent room. 

“Ooooh fuck… Noiz…” Aoba ripped his mouth away from the blond as he felt his length pulse in preparation for his orgasm. “Noiz… make me come baby…”

“You ready to come for me?” Noiz whispered as he sucked on the older man’s earlobe. His hands moved over the soft skin of his boyfriend, wherever he could reach as he sped up even more, reaching one hand between them to stroke Aoba’s cock, his thumb moving along the underside of the leaking head. 

“Ahhh…. hmmnnn! Fuck me harder Noiz…” The touch to his cock made Aoba’s hips jerk sporadically as his nails continued to dig into Noiz’s back, creating harsh red marks as he tried to ground himself. 

“Shit baby… I’m close too. God you’re so fucking beautiful.” The blond paid no mind to the pain on his back. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had scratched him up during sex. Aoba had a tendency to not realize he was doing certain things when he was caught up in the moment. 

Not to mention it was hot as hell… 

It only took a couple more thrusts for Aoba to reach his orgasm. The feeling hitting him hard as his moans echoed through the large room. His movements were almost thrashing as his cum left his body, hitting Noiz’s stomach as well as landing on his own, his length still being pumped by his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Oh fuck Aoba… “ Feeling the slickness of his boyfriend’s cum all over his hand combined with that incredibly sexy expression on the older man’s face was what finally pushed Noiz over the edge.

The two panted harshly, coming down from their climax. Their lips met over and over in slow languid kisses, Aoba occasionally letting out small whimpers as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued to make his hips twitch on occasion. 

 

Pulling back slightly, Noiz lifted his clean hand to brush Aoba’s hair from his sweaty forehead before kissing the damp skin. “Amazing as always…”

Now that Aoba was no longer caught up in the moment, he finally felt the embarrassment creep up once more, feeling his face heat up and he looked away slightly. “You always say that… Is there a time where I’m not amazing?” 

The blonde chuckled and moved off of his boyfriend and lay down next to him on his side. “ Nope, you’re always perfect.” 

“No I’m not…” Aoba sat up to reach over to the nightstand, grabbing a box of tissues to clean the two of them up at least a little. 

“If you say so…” 

Once they were cleaned up, Noiz pulled the blue haired man back into his arms pulling the comforter over their naked bodies as he intertwined their legs. “So did you enjoy yourself tonight?” 

“I loved every second of it. You know you didn’t have to do all this. I would have been fine just doing something at home.” Aoba rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, comforted by the lulling heartbeat he could hear just under his ear. 

Noiz just smiled and flipped on the TV that was mounted on the wall across from the bed. “You should expect these things from me… It’s been a whole year after all.” 

“And I always tell you not to waste your money on me.” 

“It’s not a waste. I love you… why wouldn’t I want to do nice things for you?” 

Aoba just sighed but smiled nonetheless as he snuggled further into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I appreciate everything you do for me… even if it tends to be overboard most of the time.” 

“Hm… just wait until next year.” 

Aoba opened his mouth to retort but then closed it a second later. There was no point in trying to discourage the younger man. He would just do it anyway.

But that was completely fine with him.

“I can’t wait…”


End file.
